


A Passing Thought

by loeb55



Series: twitter prompts! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Train journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeb55/pseuds/loeb55
Summary: Every night, Kuroo takes the train. He enjoys the solitude of a late night journey, and the constant rattle of wheels on the tracks. But he's started to enjoy the brief interaction with someone who is always waiting at the 10.23pm stop even more.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: twitter prompts! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Passing Thought

Maybe it’s strange, he knows most people would call it that-this short interaction at 10:23pm every night. 

The train is mostly empty, and Kuroo has always relished in the lack of human noise, mind filled with the steady rattle and creaking he has become so familiar with throughout his life. He likes the monotony of it all, sees it as a reprieve from the constant chaos he is surrounded by, the chaos he has been trying to work through and understand for so, so long. It reminds him that no matter what, some things will inevitably stay the same whilst others-most others-will inevitably change. 

His favourite part of the train rides are the people flashing by: the regulars like himself, the ones red-faced and stumbling from drinking at the weekends, those who have appeared only once, the music-listeners and book-readers and fidgeters and starers. There are so many different types of people, and it leaves him in awe how just one train journey shows the never-ending possibilities of the world. It's like the train journey becomes a metaphor for the world itself. Always moving, always changing, no thing and no one the same.

One day, at the 10:23pm stop on his train journey, he sees someone new, someone who doesn’t fit into any of the categories he has observed as of yet. It’s a stop with few people there, so they stick out like a sore thumb to Kuroo-especially with their hair gelled into two spikes and their owlish eyes-and they stand out even further by the way they smile at him, so wide their eyes crinkle into crescents. Kuroo smiles back, faintly at first in his shock, but grins larger with every day. He’s happy that the stranger seems to become a regular.

And this is why the interaction is strange. For months they do nothing but smile as they pass, and think of the other as the train continues on. Sometimes they wave, but nothing ever comes of it. 

Maybe Kuroo is a bit of a romantic, but he thinks something will happen, some predetermined event that tells him  _ go on, you can speak to them now.  _ And so he waits.

(Kuroo is definitely a romantic, because he believes in love at first sight and thinks that this is it. That he's fallen in love with this person he's never even spoke to, and whose interactions with him have been at most a smile and a wave. But he's never seen a smile like that, and he's never been so entranced.)

And maybe he’s a fool, but if he is, luck must favour him, because half a year after it began, after this mystery person stunned him with the sweetest smile he’s ever seen, the train breaks down at the 10:23pm stop, and everyone has to leave the train. If that isn’t a sign, then the stranger near-screaming, “hey, I’m Bokuto!” sure is.

They talk until the next train comes and say goodbye before realising that Bokuto’s usual train is also the replacement Kuroo needs to get, and they laugh as they sit together. Before Kuroo gets off at his stop, they've exchanged numbers and made plans to go on a date, finally seeing each other somewhere different to the train station. 

Kuroo’s always liked the lack of human noise on the train, but he doesn’t mind when the disturbance is Bokuto. He embodies the chaos of Kuroo’s life that he’s so desperately trying to figure out, whilst also being his calm after the storm, and Kuroo is grateful to whoever decided that their interaction was fated to be more than just a passing thought.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ioeb55 ! :D


End file.
